Pregnant Kagome
by PrincessFluffy
Summary: Kagome becomes pregnant with Inuyasha's pups. What will happen when they have to face everybody? Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 Telling him and Shippo's sick

Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha or any characters... I own almost none of the characters that I use. I will use an A/N: if I made one up kay? Rumiko Takahashi owns the beauties of InuYasha. Man is she great or what?

Kagome POV

'Man, InuYasha's gonna kill me. He's gonna be so mad. Crap! What am I gonna do? How on earth will he react? Gods, I beg of you, please help me.' It's was more of a request than a question of you ask me. My day was turning very upside-down very fast. First I sprained my ankle, now this! Isn't life flipping fantastic? Never mind. Don't answer that. Just then InuYasha walked in holding logs for god knows what. Probably the fire. My brain isn't cooperating with me right now. Jeezum. I don't think I even knew he left. I took in a shaky breath. 'Here I go.'

"InuYasha, I'm..."

InuYasha POV

I walked in to find my mate curled up in a sitting-position ball-like form on our futon. I shrugged it off. 'Probably thinking about her family again.' I sighed, still holding a stack of twenty or so small logs. I heard her take in a breath. Very shaky, like she was scared or nervous.

"InuYasha, I'm... I'm pregnant." I dropped my logs. *THWACK THWACK THWAK* Im going crazy. A look of, but definitely not meant, horror and shock crossed my face. I went pale and blushed at the same time. Is that even possible? Ignore that. I gulped,

"Huh?" thats the best my mind could think of? Nice job Inu. Wait, was that a pet name? I mentally slapped myself for not being able to have my brain think of better language to use and for the new pet name my demon gave me. Happy day. My brain was being unusually slow today. The girl sighed and fell back on her pillow. Arms and legs sprawled out, she gave one of those noises horses make with their lips. She covered her eyes with her hands and let out a frustrated groan. I walked over and lied down next to her. We lay in complete silence for what felt like over an eternity. Ten minutes actually. Sometimes time flies, other times, it doesn't.

''Hey! Be happy you're getting a pup or two!'' My demon mentally slapped me in an odd way only brain demons can do.

''I am happy!'' I smiled. ''Just nervous.'' my smile faded.

"InuYasha," she looked over from her position beside me.

"Hmm? What is it?" I looked into her creamy chocolate orbs. She turned back to stare at the ceiling. She looked upset. Man, woman confuse me.

"Is this okay, I mean the baby?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled. I intertwined her fingers with mine as we just lay there for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it is. Just don't kill me over the next nine months." she giggled, putting her fingers to her mouth.

"I'm glad. I thought you would be mad, Yash." she looked back over at me and smiled.

"Why? Don't get me wrong I like kids it's just, they can be annoying sometimes. Like you don't know? Give me a break. I lived with Sango and Miroku's kids, plus Shippo and Rin for three years before you came back. I still thank the gods everyday." I sighed. A happy/sad sigh. Because as odd as it sounds, I did, and still do.

"Because, I thought you didn't want kids." I shook my head.

"No. I may not ever be ready but I'm here. Don't worry Kagome." I smiled at my crying mate. Happy crying. Kagome lunged at me and captured me in a bear hug. Still lying down, I kissed her cheek and blew out the candles next to the bed. Man isn't life great? Wait we didn't eat. Damnit!

InuYasha Pov

Next Day...

I groaned. God, why can't the sun come out lat- wait, is that bacon? "Kagome? What are you cooking?" I sat up and rubbed my left eye.

"Bacon! You want some?" I bet she was smiling.

"Um, let's see... No I want a a freaking bath. Of couse I want bacon!" I jumped up from my place and scrambled into the kitchen, just as Kagome put the plates down. 'Mmm' I thought, licking my lips. I looked around. Apparently our little kitsune hadn't gotten up yet.

"Where's Shippo? Is he up?" my wife shook her head.

"He's not up yet. Can you go check on him?" I nodded. I walked down the hall and turned the corner that had his room.

"Oi! Runt, time to get up!" I heard crying. "Shippo? Are you alright? Open the door." as you can probably tell, the door was locked.

"I want momma Kagome!" I nodded.

Kagome Pov

"Kagome, Shippo wants you." my Hanyou walked in with a frown. My smile faded.

"What's wrong, is he okay?" InuYasha shook his head. I ran to his room. My pink and yellow kimono kept getting in the way so I had to hold it up. I knocked on his door. "Shippo sweetie, are you alright?" the door opened. My little kitsune was crying and pale. I picked him up.

"My stomach hurts Kagome." I took him in the kitchen.

"Can you eat Shippo?" he shook his head. I smiled. "It'll be okay sweetie. I'll go find a herb at Kaede's. Do you wanna come?" I looked at my crying boy. He nodded, rubbing his eyes. I looked at InuYasha. He stood and walked with me. We meant to tell him about the baby this morning, but that apparently wasn't going to happen. We arrived at Kaede's in a few minutes, which to my kitsune, probably felt like forever.

InuYasha POV

"Kaede! Shippo's sick, do you have a herb or remedy I could use, Keade-baa-chan?" Kagome yelled across Kaede's hut while holding Shippo at her right hip. Which was still thin. That runt is an idiot. I told him not to eat those mushrooms. God! Nobody listens anymore! At least... No never mind. Oh crap.

"Kagome," I was annoyed. And freaked. She kept rambling. "Kagome! I need to tell you something!" she turned. A little shocked that, as she puts it, lost my cool. She looked at me expecting an answer. I gulped. "Sango's back." her eyes got wide. She laughed and smiled. Within a few minutes, Kaede had gotten the herb and Kagome fed it to Shippo. Just then Sango walked in, pregnant. She was just begining to show how pregnant she was. Kagome was shocked. She put Shippo down and screamed. Ouch. My ears, I'm sure of it, are bleeding. I am hurt. I whined. Kagome looked at me apologetically. She mouthed a "Sorry, Yash." I nodded. I was fine now. Miroku walked in shortly after I had curled up in a ball on the floor, whining because my ears hurt. He let out a small chuckle. I glared and went back to being in pain because of two very enthusiastic pregnant females in the doorway. Miroku laughed again, only this time, he was rammed into by one of his two daughters. (A/N: Sango is like three months pregnant with her fourth child at the moment in my story. Plus nobody knows, but Kagome and InuYasha, that Kagome is pregnant. Okay continue reading. Sorry for the interruption.)

"Masi what's wrong?"

"Yasha okay, daddy?" The four year old pleaded with her daddy. Asaki and Kasiin walked in next. Well Asaki waddled and Kasiin walked, holding her brother.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Yaha otay da?" he smiled and nodded at his children, picking up his son. I whined even more. Great, I wanted this day to be long. Perfect? You betcha!


	2. Chapter 2 Koga encounter

Chapter 2

Kagome POV

Three days later

We need to tell Shippo about the baby. How to do that? No idea. Shoot. Times like these is when I wish Koga would come over. He's smart. InuYasha ran in and jumped in front of me, hunched over and growling.

"Yasha, what's-"

"Shhh!" he hissed. I shut up automatically. Uh, odd much? Yeah. "Wolf," oh, I get it now. I stoked his back.

"Yash it's okay. Calm down." his muscles untwisted instantly. Koga and a very pregnant Ayame walked in about five minutes later. InuYasha continued to growl as I smiled.

"Everybody is pregnant. Jeez." I stared at my Hanyou in shock. Did he just say that? "Let me guess, the next time I see Rin and Sesshomaru, little Rin is gonna be pregnant. Who wants to bet on it?" I thumped his head.

"Baka-ne. Rin is like thirteen. I doubt Sesshomaru would do that." InuYasha smirked.

"You'd be surprised." I frowned, then turned to our confused guests.

"I see you are doing good. Can I do anything for you guys today?" I put on my most innocent face. Koga sniffed. Oh no. He frowned. Oh god. He growled. Oh shit.

"Kagome, are you pregnant?" I gulped and nodded then hid behind InuYasha as I whimpered a 'help me' in Inu-Youki. InuYasha let a low grumble come from his chest meaning 'it's okay. He doesn't want trouble. I'll keep you safe.' I nodded. Still hiding behind his horori, I looked at Koga, the confused wide-eyed wolf and his growling mate. Koga whimpered a 'sorry' in Inu-Youki. I nodded. InuYasha nuzzled my hair and gave me the okay to come out. Then Koga started bursting with questions.

"Can I help with anything? What's the gender? How many? Can I see it when it's born? Ayame's is a girl and-." Ayame grinned and put a hand over Koga's rambling mouth.

"Sorry. He gets over exited." Ayame smiled a sorry and blushed. I smiled.

"Actually, yes. Koga-kun can you help me and Yash figure out how to tell Shippo and the others? Then can you help us tell them?" I blushed slightly looking around. He nodded. InuYasha, his eyes were huge.

"Wha?" I patted his shoulder, smiling innocently.

"Koga-kun's gonna help us tell everybody."

"HELL NO!"

"Yeah, Yasha he is. Sorry." he fell back. He made a grunting noise that sounded like 'damn preggo bitches. Can't hit em' or yell at 'em. Damn.' I sighed.

"So, same time tomorrow?" they nodded. "Kay, meet us at the Goshinkibu this time tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Kagome!"

"Yeah, bye Kagome-chan!" I smiled and waved back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
